


Bondage 番外03 Right as rain

by BabyLuu



Series: Bondage [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLuu/pseuds/BabyLuu
Summary: 設定: 提查拉在求學期間因緣際會遇見埃里克，兩人就滾上床了。之後埃里克參軍，放假時不時會到牛津陪陪（？）提查拉。未確立關係，黏糊糊小情侶。隊3前時間線，王子還不是國王，埃里克還在籌畫復仇，兩人不知道彼此身份。





	Bondage 番外03 Right as rain

1.

埃里克進門時帶著滿身的潮氣，這個來自加州的男人沒帶來陽光，只讓牛津的雨為他鍍上一層隱約的憂鬱。  
提查拉縮著雙腿坐在沙發上讀文獻，裹在合身的白色T-shirt和平口短褲裡，肩上搭著一條毛巾。蜷曲的姿勢掀起後腰的布料，露出一小截平滑的肌膚。

回想起握住那裡的觸感，埃里克不自覺舔了舔嘴唇走近提查拉。

「嘿。」  
埃里克啄了下提查拉的臉頰。  
他的嘴唇好冰。  
放下手上的文獻，提查拉解下肩頭的毛巾輕輕擦拭埃里克潮濕的頭髮和臉頰。

「你該去換件衣服，著涼了我可沒有精力照顧你。」

埃里克撇了撇嘴，難得沒耍嘴皮乖乖起身朝臥室走去。換好一身乾爽的衣服後，提查拉已經重新讀起那疊像磚塊一樣厚的文本。年長一些的男人把自己折成一個看起來很不舒服的姿勢跪坐在沙發上。埃里克在旁邊坐下，提查拉挪了挪位置把自己安頓在對方雙臂間，縮起雙腿，背部緊貼另一人的胸膛。  
埃里克的手指鑽進T’shirt下擺摩挲著提查拉的側腹，低頭在對方後頸上吻了吻。提查拉的身體很柔軟，肌肉線條流暢卻不失力量，埃里克想著提查拉在自己身上起伏時腹肌的形狀，不安分的撫過對方緊實的腹部，一路往上將白色的布料掀得更高。他試圖揉捏掌下飽滿的胸肌卻被另一雙手扣住不得繼續。  
他有點不開心的露出牙齒啃了一下自己剛剛吻過的位置。

「別鬧，我今天必須看完這個。」  
他聽見提查拉溫柔的說。  
不滿的用鼻尖蹭了蹭對方毛茸茸的後腦勺，埃里克降下小臂隔著布料摟著提查拉的腰，戴上耳機拿起茶几上的電視遙控器。

 

2.

埃里克有點不高興，提查拉感受得到。  
從進門到現在沒說超過5句話，也沒像平常那樣壞笑著耍嘴皮，對自己的愛撫太過急切，被拒絕求歡後也反常的安靜。  
早些時候在圖書館脫我褲子那股流氓勁上哪去了？提查拉漫不經心的翻過手上的文獻，抬頭瞥向閃動的螢幕。埃里克在看*辛普森家庭，*莉莎正對著霸子大吼要他別鬧了。

「你有兄弟姐妹嗎？」  
埃里克問。  
提查拉有點驚訝，埃里克很少與他談論關於家人朋友方面的私事，他們的對話通常圍繞社會時事，歷史甚至政治，有時討論得太過投入甚至會被旁人誤會他們在吵架；至於少數幾次真正激烈的爭論最後都演變成兩人衣衫不整氣喘吁吁地急著拿什麼把對方的嘴堵上。  
提查拉覺得下腹有點熱，他側了側身回頭看向埃里克，順勢將自己的臀部從埃里克的胯下移開。  
王子的三觀可不容許他硬著談論自己的家人。

「我有個妹妹。」  
提查拉吐出這句話時嘴角帶著愉悅的弧度，眼裡的寵溺幾乎刺傷埃里克。他其實很討厭看辛普森家族；  
去他的美國模範家庭，  
去他的父母兄弟姐妹。  
埃里克想起父親胸口來自所謂手足的爪痕。  
陰暗的思潮攫住他，嫉妒混雜著早些時候堆積起的煩躁在胃裡翻湧。提查拉擁有一切，而自己一無所有。對方被星辰吻過的雙眼總是從容；埃里克突然想看看眼前人不一樣的表情。

「你妹妹辣嗎？」  
提查拉抬起一邊眉毛玩味的看著埃里克。  
這傢伙真的不太對勁。他看著對方臉頰上的酒窩，埃里克只是扯著嘴角，笑意並沒有延伸到眼裡。  
提查拉並不感覺到被冒犯，但顯然埃里克問這個問題就是想找碴。Shuri在他眼裡永遠只有8歲，辣這個形容詞讓提查拉隱隱打了個冷顫...說她潑辣還差不多。

「辣不會是一個正確的形容詞，她很...美麗。」提查拉垂下睫毛，扣住埃里克 的手指輕輕玩弄著。  
他必須反將一軍。  
「Nakia很美，Okoye也是。」感受到埃里克緊貼自己的胸膛繃緊了，勝利的快感在提查拉胸口流竄，但他仍控制自己用最誠摯的語氣說下去。  
「她們美麗又堅強，由內而外。我真心覺得，她們值得這世上最好的男人。」  
提查拉嘆息似的吐出最後這句話，聲音溫柔得不可思議。

埃里克感覺自己像吃了大便一樣，聽著提查拉娘唧唧的發言竟然無從反駁。  
該死，他不過是想逗弄提查拉，看看對方吃醋或是生氣的表情，然而當提查拉低垂著睫毛柔情似水地道出那些充滿異國情調名字時，埃里克心中竟然先泛起陣陣醋意。  
Nakia是哪位，Okoye又是誰？什麼叫做世界上最好的男人？  
提查拉對著埃里克慢慢眨兩下眼，鬆開兩人交纏的手指準備重新拿起文獻，還未觸及紙張卻被另一人一把搶去扔在地上。

 

3.

提查拉還來不及抗議就被扣住下巴拖進了一個有點粗暴的吻裡，埃里克用拇指撬開他的雙唇強硬的把舌頭塞進他嘴裡攪動，另一手滑進提查拉的褲腰掐著一邊的臀瓣向前擠壓，讓兩人的下身緊緊貼合在一起。

流氓發威了。

提查拉張開雙唇回應著，放鬆身子讓埃里克把自己按倒在沙發上，環住對方的脖子的手指安撫似的在埃里克後頸的皮膚摩挲。  
提查拉其實不討厭粗暴的性愛。滿溢的荷爾蒙、腿間的齒痕、腰臀上的瘀青。埃里克又深又重的頂弄再加上附在耳邊的淫聲浪語總能讓提查拉因為過載的快感渾身泛紅，最後顫抖著射得一塌糊塗。  
唯一的困擾大概就是接下來幾天無法好好坐上椅子了。提查拉瞥了一眼地上的文獻在心中嘆了口氣。

提查拉順從的姿態給了埃里克更多為所欲為的空間，他騰出手扳開對方雙腿俯身壓上包裹在輕薄布料裡的溫熱身軀。埃里克用上會留下瘀青的力道掐住提查拉的腰牢牢釘在身下，他們毫無縫隙的貼在一起，彼此的心跳聲透過重疊的胸膛騷動著。

 

4.

提查拉就著被禁錮的姿勢捧住埃里克的臉輕輕吸吮對方的舌尖，羞怯帶著一點試探。  
他不知道埃里克今晚的陰鬱從何而來，埃里克總是有技巧的避免談論自己的事。王子殿下深知藏著秘密的感覺因此從不過問，他能做到的最多就是回應對方的索取，給予他能夠的一切。  
也許足夠多的吻能夠消除煩惱。  
提查拉將嘴唇覆上埃里克的眉心的小溝試著撫平那裏的皺摺。

本該充滿攻擊性的互動因為這個小動作忽然變得溫情。提查拉的吻像旱季的第一滴雨，滴進埃里克心中乾涸躁動的大地。

埃里克覺得自己真的完了，他無法壓抑胸膛泛起的甜蜜和酸楚。他們倆人的關係從未確立，他卻總能從提查拉身上索取到渴望的東西：性，關注，包容。他無法停止想要更多，等回過神來時，埃里克已經染上名為提查拉的癮，從此難以脫身。  
提查拉太溫柔，溫柔到令人心痛。埃里克嫉妒那對視線停留之處，嫉妒所有感受過提查拉溫柔的人事物。拿今天下午在圖書館的巧遇作為例子，看著提查拉為陌生女孩拿下頂層的書，胸口升起的無名火讓埃里克不由分說地在書架間扒下對方的褲子肆意玩弄；他愛死了提查拉在羞恥和快感夾擊下隱忍的表情。當對方咬住下唇夾緊後穴裡的手指射在埃里克口中時，儘管因為沒有插入而硬得發疼，他卻感到無比的滿足。  
只有我能讓你擺出這樣的姿態；  
只有我能讓你露出這樣的表情。  
當時他在親吻提查拉在高潮餘韻下顫動的睫毛時想著。

這樣的滿足感在埃里克收到一封沒有署名的短信後嘎然而止。  
信息內容只有一個名字。  
Ulysses Klaue，專屬於他的復仇之路門票。

 

5.

埃里克清楚自己的目標，復仇就是他生存的意義。然而提查拉的出現曾幾度讓他動搖；當他望進那雙承載世間所有美好的澄澈雙眼時，腦中總有個小小的聲音騷動著。也許，只是也許，他應該留在原地與提查拉廝守，放棄走向那名為復仇的深淵。  
然而恨意終究戰勝了那個小小的聲音，埃里克一方面滿足於自己雙手沾滿鮮血坐在瓦甘達王座上的想像，同時懼怕著提查拉認清自己的黑暗面後會是何等失望。

我終究會失去他。

埃里克無法停止這個念頭。

籠罩在這樣的情緒下，埃里克在牛津的雨中漫步。他迫切需要幹點什麼來排解騷動的煩躁；也許去地下拳賽揍翻幾個白人再用贏來的錢喝個爛醉，或是回去抱抱提查拉，然後來場安慰性愛，連著下午在圖書館沒做完的份一起好好操一回。  
毫無懸念，埃里克選擇了後者。

 

6.

埃里克不再躁進，他倚著提查拉停留在他眉心的嘴唇放鬆脖頸，側過頭來把鼻尖埋進對方肩窩裡呼吸提查拉的氣味。感受著提查拉撫著自己後頸的手指，埃里克長長的吁了一口氣。

「你好重。」

埃里克聽見提查拉帶著笑的聲音從頭頂傳來。提查拉時常抱怨埃里克睡糊塗時會手腳並用纏住他，然後枕在他身上任何一個地方沈沈睡去，掙都掙不開。動作稍微大一點的話還會變本加厲被纏得更緊。  
提查拉從來沒有認真想推開埃里克，唯一一次把對方拍醒是因為被睡夢中的埃里克勒住脖子，差點死於窒息。

 

「最好現在把你壓死，免得你回老家娶妻生子。」

埃里克貼著對方的頸子悶悶的說。他知道提查拉來自非洲某個富有的家族，非常有錢那種；從提查拉十指不沾陽春水的模樣可見一斑。上帝啊這個人連橘子都不會剝，埃里克示範過好多次，提查拉依舊只會拿起橘子放到他手裏，扇著睫毛讓埃里克給自己剝。排除掉這一點小缺陷（其實埃里克覺得可愛得要命）提查拉聰明、英俊、優雅、善良，柔軟羞怯的性格更讓埃里克恨不得把他吃拆入腹不讓任何人染指。  
”她們值得世上最好的男人。“  
埃里克咀嚼著提查拉剛剛說過的話。他只是來自奧克蘭底層的無名小卒，或許提查拉單純是為了打發時間才跟他廝混。對方在家鄉說不定早就與大戶千金有著婚約，等待學成歸國就完婚，生一打崽子過著幸福快樂的日子。  
像洩了氣的皮球，埃里克為自己怨婦一般的情緒感到羞恥，他努力無視黏糊糊的慾望，撐起身子準備離開沙發。

毫無預警，提查拉勾住埃里克的脖子一個使勁把他扯了回來，翻身對調了上下位置跨坐在埃里克身上，居高臨下的對著埃里克驚訝的臉。

 

7.

「我以為你想認識我妹妹？把我壓死了誰給你介紹呢。」

提查拉歪著頭，擺出最無辜的表情同時動了動腰狀似在調整姿勢；那幾下動作卻精準無比的讓埃里克半硬的小兄弟隔著兩層布料嵌進他的兩片臀瓣中央。

埃里克覺得口乾舌燥，他伸出雙手鑽入提查拉緊繃的褲管，撫過綢緞般的大腿最後抓住那個他渴望日日夜夜深埋其中的屁股，感覺兩團飽滿的軟肉因為自己的掐弄微微溢出指間。提查拉裝模作樣地在他加大手中力度時皺起眉頭擺出不適的表情，埃里克更硬了。

 

「怕是不夠資格認識你妹妹了，我可稱不上是什麼好男人。」

埃里克露出兩顆小金牙充滿攻擊性的說。

 

8.

提查拉有點發暈。埃里克又帥又強壯，散發出的雄性荷爾蒙大概可以迷倒半徑50公尺內的雌性生物（加上一隻提查拉)。他笑起來時輻射出的魅力幾乎能把人灼傷，憂鬱時若有所思的表情也讓人止不住憐惜。最讓提查拉無法抵抗的是埃里克使壞的模樣；只消歪嘴端起露齒的壞笑，湊近提查拉耳邊呢喃些讓他渾身發軟的下流低語，不分場合時機總能讓提查拉面紅耳赤腦子發熱最後順從埃里克的為所欲為。豹神在上，提查拉在遇見埃里克以前一直認為自己就是個再正常不過的直男，直到埃里克對他露出某個讓他走不動路的眼神後才意識到自己硬生生被扳成了髮夾彎。這傢伙長得好還不夠，撩人技巧之好根本人神共憤。  
提查拉有點委屈，埃里克揉弄的力度稱得上粗暴了，自己卻因為一個壞笑就頭昏腦脹任人擺佈。他抬手扯了下埃里克的髒辮表達不滿，卻因為乳尖隔著布料被啃咬的痛感和酥麻感再度軟下身體喘著氣。

「輕點，你弄痛我了。」

提查拉抵著埃里克的胸膛拉開一點距離，狠心避開對方鍥而不捨的雙唇向後退去。埃里克抬起下身用力蹭向被自己剝開的臀瓣中央。儘管隔著布料，柔嫩部位被摩擦的灼熱仍把提查拉逼出一聲顫抖的呻吟。

 

9.

「你聽上去挺舒服。」

埃里克吐出挑逗的話語，迷醉的看著提查拉被情慾蒸紅的臉頰。雙手戀戀不捨的在對方身後狠掐一把才往上剝除礙事的白色T恤；提查拉全身上下的皮膚毫無瑕疵，他必須好好打上自己的記號。  
提查拉感覺自己要燒起來了，埃里克捲起他胸前的布料露出剛剛被疼愛過的乳尖，紅腫的部位又重新被納回火熱的口腔中細細舔弄。感官幾乎淹沒了提查拉，胸前的唇舌，壓在自己雙腿間突突跳動的硬物，臀部的麻痛感隨著埃里克的磨蹭一陣一陣的席捲上來，提醒著提查拉那裏肯定已經佈滿指痕。

「你真的弄疼我了...你看這裡，都給你勒紅了。」

提查拉癟著嘴，垂下眼瞼檢視自己光裸的側腰；那裏浮著的淡淡的紅痕正好與埃里克的手掌形狀吻合。看著提查拉濕漉漉的睫毛和身上的紅痕，埃里克的施虐欲和憐愛感打起了架；想讓他再哭得慘一點，想讓他更舒服一點，想待在他身邊久一點，想讓他多愛我一點。  
埃里克不自覺又皺起眉頭，直到提查拉主動靠近，他們重新吻在一起。  
這個吻很慢，很纏綿。埃里克小心地收緊雙臂摟住提查拉，手指在對方分明的蝴蝶骨上輕輕滑動。

 

10.

「抱歉弄疼你了。」

倆人終於分開後，埃里克抵著提查拉的額頭低低地說。年長一點的男人耍脾氣似的別過頭避開與埃里克眼神的交會。

「不原諒你。你甚至覬覦我的小妹妹。」

埃里克張大雙眼。他應該感到緊張的，胸口卻無法控制地因為提查拉這個近乎吃醋的反應漲著欣喜。他厚臉皮的湊上前去，一邊在對方臉頰和脖子上印上一個又一個撒嬌般的親吻一邊說著抱歉。  
提查拉哭笑不得，怎麼有人能在流氓和小狼狗這兩個角色之間切換得如此自如，他幾乎要被那些黏答答的吻逗笑了，毛茸茸的親暱感刮搔著他的心尖；埃里克胸膛深處傳來的震動感染了提查拉，他終於重新對上埃里克的視線，手指描繪著對方臉頰上的笑窩。  
埃里克抓住提查拉的手扭過頭親吻他的指尖，雙眼閃閃發亮。

「你妹妹肯定沒你漂亮。」

埃里克擠著眼睛輕浮的說。

看著對方舒展開的眉頭，提查拉止不住胸中的悸動；埃里克的微笑像陽光，暖融融的滲入皮膚直達心底。提查拉想起奧克蘭的海；或許他應該再陪埃里克回去一次，這次他們會牽手，在加州的艷陽下交換很多個海風吹拂過後帶著鹹味的吻。

落在指尖的吻變成了舔拭，再轉為濕答答的吸吮，埃里克的眼神暗了下來，金褐色的瞳孔中閃動著慾望。  
提查拉故作無奈的嘆了口氣，任由埃里克扯著自己濕溽的手指向身後探去。

「這麼壞的男人...」

他用氣音說著，撅起臀部放任他們糾纏的手指滑進褲腰。  
擦過埃里克探詢的視線，提查拉側頭舔上埃里克的耳朵，感受到對方輕微的顫抖，他報復性的咬了上去。

「我還是自己留著吧。」

 

Fin.


End file.
